


i'll be here to hold your hand

by defcontwo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A knight thinks of her queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be here to hold your hand

Here are the things that Allison knows: 

How to hit a target when she's only got five seconds to line it up or she might as well be dead. How every single weapon in her arsenal works, right down to its make, manufacturer, and what glitches might screw her over in a fight. The smell of the woods after midnight, that sharp pine scent and the stillness, when all of the animals have fled in fear. 

How it feels to tangle her hands in Lydia's long, red hair. The sounds that Lydia makes, soft and close, when she straddles Allison in the passenger seat of her car. She knows that Lydia's a biter -- that when Allison leaves her and goes home, she'll wake up the next day with a bruised mouth and marks below her neckline. _Because hickies aren't a good fashion statement, Allison_. 

She'll prod at the tender bruises and smile. Smile because she knows that Lydia is so much more than any of them ever gave her credit for. Not because she's a banshee, not because her very screams can make the earth shake -- because she has a core of steel that belies her exterior. Lydia is brilliant, gifted beyond measure, and she knows how to break people down just as well as she knows how to lift them up. Scott may be the alpha but Lydia is a leader in her own right, a queen in pretty floral dresses and soft cotton leggings, and Allison -- Allison likes to fancy herself her knight.


End file.
